


Why shadowhunters sucks

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 2





	Why shadowhunters sucks

1) Half of the fandom is rude and toxic 

2) acting is clingy

3) petty dramas 

4) The fandom is split

5) The show fandom are more toxic

6) The way people are rude to Godfrey Gao 

7) the plot

8) Jace

9) Clary


End file.
